


RWBY: Grimm Bringer

by Pearl_Darkness



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9483029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearl_Darkness/pseuds/Pearl_Darkness
Summary: A Semblance that gives Ruby a physical manifestation of the Silver Eyed Warriors. Will she learn to accept this power or reject it? Bumblebug. AU but following Canon.





	

An: after reading so many for past couple of weeks so I decided to write something about RWBY so expect some characters to be OCC in this story, so I got an idea to write what if Ruby had different semblance than her usual speed.

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.

Chapter 1

It was a late night in downtown Vale and the only thing open was small dust shop. On the inside, there are two people the shop owner and single customer in the back reading from the magazine rack.

Suddenly the shop door opens to bring in a red head man in a bowling hat and white suit leading a group of henchman in a red and black suit along with him.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" the old man asked nervously.

"As a matter fact you can by handing over all of your Dust." He said as one of his men points a gun at the shop owner causing him raise both hands in the air shaking slightly.

"Please don't hurt me." He begged.

The leader quickly shushed him, " We're not here to hurt you, were just here for your Dust."

The henchman proceeded to collect all the Dust in the shop when one of them notice a young girl wearing a red cape in the back of the store. He unsheathes a red-bladed sword and approaches her from behind.

Ruby Rose, one of the most talented students from Signal Academy was minding her own business. She had been in this Dust shop just reading a weapon magazine that an article about the recent Grimm attacks around Vale.

"Grimm..." She growled clenching right hand tightly in its cast.

Ruby hated Grimm, they were the soulless beast that tormented the people of Remnant and was the reason for her mother' disappearance.

Summer Rose, one of many highly skilled huntress trained to protect and defend the people of Remnant, while also being a loving and caring mother to both Ruby and her older sister Yang. One day, she left on a mission and never came back.

Taiyang Xiao Long, their father was utterly heartbroken from losing two wives, one KIA presumably by Grimm and the other leaving him after Yang was born for unknown reasons. It was difficult for Rose/Xiao Long family.

"Hey, brat, hands where I can see them," a voice snapped interrupting Ruby's thoughts.

"Huh?" she said turning around to see one of the henchmen pointing his sword at her.

" Are you...robbing me?" She asked.

"Yes!"

"Ah...ok." She then surprised him with a strong kick that sent him to the front of the store. The leader, who was checking out a dust crystal, nonchalantly order another henchman to take care of it.

"Freeze!" He ordered pointing a gun at her but was sent crashing through to store window via flying kick from Ruby.

"what the-" the red head wonder before he and rest of his men looked outside the broken window to see a little girl wearing a red hood with one arm warped in bandages and in a sling.

"Idiot," Ruby muttered get off the unconscious man's body.

"Hey!" the red haired shouted coming outside with the rest you his men. "Who the hell are you, Kid?"

"Ruby Rose." she smirked.

He gave an annoyed glare then looked at his men ."Ok then...get her!" he ordered.

The men charged at Ruby, who waited until one of them got close before dodging the strike and countered with a kick sending the man flying into one of the trees unconscious, then she jumped over another strike while pulling her heavily modified revolver that she named Eclipse from the holster on her belt and knocked out the second goon from behind with butt of the gun. She turned and fired her gun, sending a dust infused electric bullet into the last goon giving him just enough shock to make him fall unconscious.

The man in bowler hat looks around at the defeated men he hired."You all were worth every cent. Truly you were."

the man turns his attention to the girl and pondered how this little girl beat all his men with only one arm before he could say anything the faint sound of police sirens began to break the silent night.

"Well Red , I think we can both say that tonight's been an eventful evening," He say dropping and putting out his cigar with his cane, "and as much as I'd love to stick around..." he points his cane at her, revealing the barrel of a gun with a reticle, "I'm afraid this is where we part ways."

Ruby quickly switch to fire dust rounds before shooting at the same time as the man fired his gun causing both shots to collide in a giant explosion. As the dust settled, Ruby noticed the man in the bowler hat was gone but with a quickly looked around the area, she spotted him climbing a fire escape ladder to rooftops.

Ruby looks over at the dust shop to see the shop owner standing by the door. "You alright gramps?" the man nods, giving her enough confirmation to chase after the man.

As she climbed up the ladder, as quick as someone could with one arm and made her way to the rooftops where she finds the man waiting at the edge.

"Hey!" she called out.

The man was standing at the edge of the roof and turned around surprised she made it up here. "Persistent..." he muttered.

Smirking she aimed Eclipse at him prepared to shoot him when Bullhead suddenly appeared from behind him surprising her while she was distracted, Roman hopped aboard the aircraft. He held up a red dust crystal.

"End of the line, Brat!" He said mocking tone.

He proceeds to throw the crystal at the girl but as soon as it left his hand, Ruby shot it causing an explosion that nearly grounded the Bullhead and giving Roman severe burns all over his right hand and almost his entire arm. He screamed in pain from the burns before glaring daggers at Ruby.

"YOU DAMN BRAT!" He shouted, aimed his cane at her with his left hand and fired.

When suddenly a purple shield of energy appeared blocking the shot, behind the shield was Ruby and another woman. She had blonde hair and green eyes and was dressed in a black and white business suit with a black skirt, after adjusting her glasses with the swing of her riding crop several homing shots struck the bullhead almost knocking it out of the air.

Roman stumbled through the ship, making it to the cockpit he called out to the pilot.

"We got a Huntress!" He yelled, the pilot quickly switched places with him.

As ruby and the huntress watched the airship they both notice someone else stepping out onto the side loading bay, although her face was blocked by the shadows, it was a woman in a red form-fitting mini dress with yellow designs. They prepared themselves as the women conjured up a flame in her hand before sending a powerful blast of fire at them, the both of them dodging it.

Ruby watched silently was the huntress and the dust user fought in an incredible battle of semblance and dust before deciding to join in firing flame shots, only for them to blocked easily and was forced to dodge a wide arc fire wave. She and huntress looked up the side door close and the bullhead takes off into the night sky.

"Welp, they got away," Ruby said, returning Eclipse to the holster on her belt and turned to walk away, but stopped by huntress.

"Where do you think you're going, young lady?" She asked in a stern tone.

"Um...Home?" She answered

"Unfortunately I need you to come with me."

"...What?"  
_

Ruby soon found herself in an interrogation room, after being escorted the police station and having her baby Eclipse taken from her. She had an annoyed expression on her face as she watches the blonde woman pace around the room lecturing her about her action during the robbery.

"I hope you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, young lady." She said scolding Ruby."You put yourself and other people in great danger."

"Look, they started it by trying to rob me and I stop the robbery so no harm was done," Ruby said annoyed at being interrogated by the huntress.

The blonde woman gave her stern glare which Ruby countered with her own. Their staring contest only lastest for a few minutes before huntress sighed.

"But...there is someone who would like to me you." she said moving out the doorway.

Ruby kept her jaw from dropping at the person who had come through the door. Professor Ozpin, the Headmaster of Beacon Academy.

"Ruby Rose..." he said leaning in for a closer to look. " You...have silver eyes."

"Uh...yeah I do..."

"So!" Ozpin said quickly as the blond woman held up the scroll with a recording of Ruby's fight. "Where did you learn to do this?"

"Um...Signal Academy?" She answered confused by the question.

"I see...what happen to your arm, Miss Rose?" He asked, seeing it in a sling.

"Uh...It's part of my semblance somewhat." She said with hesitation but Ozpin seems to accept the answer.

Ozpin took sipped from his mug before setting it on the table. "What is an adorable little girl such as yourself doing at a school that trains warriors to fight monsters?'

"Well, I wanna be a Huntress," Ruby answered with pride.

"You want to slay monsters?"

She nodded before explaining to him that she had only two more years at Signal before she was going to apply for Beacon and that she wanted to be huntress like her mother, also her sister was going there for her first year.

Ozpin gave her smile. "Do you know who I am?"

Ruby nodded. "You're Professor Ozpin. You're the headmaster at Beacon."

"Hello."

"Nice meet you, sir."

"You want to come to my school?"

Ruby gave him a determined look and answered proudly. "More than anything."

He glanced over at the women, who Ruby had guessed was Glynda Goodwitch, and gave her a smile that made her roll her eyes and gives small sigh. He turns back to her smiling.

"Well...ok."

Ruby happily smiled, she barely could contain her excitement as the two left, but before Ozpin left he poked his head back into add. "Your flight to Beacon leaves tomorrow morning so hurry home, Miss Rose."

Ruby quickly retrieves Eclipse from the Vale police and heads home to pack.  
_

An: Well this took me a while to write up but I can only get better huh?

Anyway, this just an Idea that just popped into my head while reading and would not stop bugging me. This is an AU but will follow canon with minor changes.

Edited for minor slip ups. Thank you Ishkahrhil for them

Second edit, Thank you, GMG and MXXYMX for pointing out some more errors I had.


End file.
